Es hora
by LauSeg
Summary: Después de haber partido de la casa de los Díaz, Star Butterfly se da cuenta de que ya nada es seguro. Ella debe acabar con el mal que asecha a su familia desde hace mucho tiempo, y Marco decidirá ayudarla en su aventura. Drama, historia, aventura, y un romance progresivo entre los protagonistas.
1. La decisión

**Así es, he vuelto después de ver el impresionante, y maravilloso final de temporada de la serie. Me llené de ideas como para volver a hacer un One-shot, y sinceramente, espero que les guste este escrito queridos lectores.**

 **Alerta: Spoilers.**

 **Disclaimer: Star Vs The Forces of Evil le pertenece a Daron Nefcy.**

* * *

—Era lo mejor Star, lo siento —dijo la reina Moon. Acto seguido, se agachó a la altura de la princesa, y la reconfortó con un cálido abrazo.

Al regresar a Mewni, Star no había podido soltar palabra alguna. Mientras sus lágrimas caían, ella sólo se había encerrado en la que fue su habitación desde su infancia.

—Pero, ¿qué haremos ahora mamá? —preguntó la princesa mientras recibía el abrazo de su madre.

—No lo sé. Mewni está en un verdadero peligro. Toffee ha vencido fácilmente a Omnitraxus, Hekapoo, Rhombulus, e incluso a mí. Lekmet ha muerto Star, y ni excavando profundo pude hacerle algún daño.

—Agregar que ahora el pueblo nos odia.

—Lo sé, voy a despedir a Ruberiot —dijo Moon mientras deshacía su abrazo y apoyaba sus manos sobre los hombros de Star—. El caso es que, necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante.

—Sin rodeos mamá.

—Aquel día que…

La reina no pudo terminar su frase, al notar un portal interdimensional abriéndose ante sus ojos. Al ver esto, Moon se puso de pie rápidamente, mientras se posicionaba para defenderse de quien fuera que este atravesando el portal. Star, al captar rápidamente los movimientos de su madre, sacó su varita, y la tomó en posición de defensa.

—Star…

La princesa bajó de inmediato su varita, al escuchar la voz de aquella persona que acababa de cerrar el portal.

—Marco… —no podía creerlo, él había tomado la decisión de seguirla, y ahora se encontraban frente a frente. ¿Qué diría acerca de la última confesión? ¿Qué pensaría al respecto sobre su repentina partida? Star no se esperaba esto, pero de inmediato cayó en cuenta, de que su mejor amigo aún posee las tijeras dimensionales que había ganado con Hekapoo.

— ¡No me hagas más esto! —exclamó el ser humano mientras se aproximaba hacia su mejor amiga para apretar su cuerpo contra el de él en un desesperado abrazo. Star no sabía cómo reaccionar, puesto que esperaba que él estuviera enojado con ella, pero finalmente, correspondió aquel abrazo.

Moon se había calmado después de confirmar que no era ninguna amenaza, sin embargo, seguía intranquila.

—Marco, lo siento, pero te tienes que ir —dijo la reina separando el abrazo entre su hija y el humano.

—Pero, ¿por qué? —cuestionó Marco.

—No queremos que tú y tu dimensión estén en peligro.

—Pero, ¿qué es lo que…?

— ¡Toffee ha regresado! —exclamó Star interrumpiendo la pregunta de su amigo. Marco, por su parte, no pudo emitir palabra alguna al escuchar aquel nombre. Aunque no pudiera saber con exactitud el detalle del problema, sabía que la magnitud de aquel era bastante enorme. Recordó inmediatamente a aquel lagarto que lo secuestró y lo utilizó para destruir la varita de su mejor amiga.

—Síganme —fue lo único que ordenó la reina Moon después de que Marco se enterara.

Los tres salieron de la habitación de Star, para dirigirse unos cuantos pisos más abajo del castillo, hasta llegar a una gran puerta. A Star se le hacía familiar esta habitación, aunque no lograba recordar con exactitud lo que era, y lo que contenía.

Al abrir las puertas, cayó en cuenta, de que era aquella habitación en donde encontró el dedo de Toffe. Sí, la habitación se su abuela, en la cual se mantenía el legado de cada reina que gobernó Mewni, desde el día de la Mewnipendencia.

Al encenderse las luces, se dejó ver cada cuadro que mostraba a cada reina de Mewni.

La reina Moon se acercó más al cuadro que la representaba a ella usando su varita mágica, y apareció ante ella aquella roca en donde estaban grabadas sus hazañas.  
 _"Será hechizado el monstruo inmortal por Moon, la inconmovible y su hechizo fatal."_

—Hace años, cuando yo aún estaba aprendiendo a manejar la varita mágica, me tuve que enfrentar a Toffee, el monstruo inmortal. Corté su dedo con mi varita, y lo encerré dentro de ella, para que no pudiera regenerarlo. Ese es el hechizo más oscuro que pude lanzar, para salvar al reino —explicó Moon a Star y Marco.

—Lo que no pertenece a mis recuerdos —susurró la princesa para sí misma, luego de comprender lo que su madre le había dicho.

—Entonces, ¿Toffee no quería en realidad la varita de Star? —preguntó Marco confundido.

—Me ha dejado bien en claro que lo que busca es su dedo. Es por eso que te secuestró Marco, para hacer que Star destruyera su propia varita, e indagar en ella para encontrar la cura de su maldición.

—Mamá, hace poco, mi varita no estaba funcionando bien, así que Glossaryck me introdujo en ella, para encontrar aquello que no pertenece a mis recuerdos. Si yo lo hubiera sabido, no hubiera sacado el dedo de Toffee de mi varita y…

—Espera, ¿sacaste el dedo de Toffee? —Star fue interrumpida ante la estupefacta pregunta de la reina Moon.

—Bueno…sí, lo siento.

—Todos estamos en peligro. Mira Star, Ludo tiene la otra mitad de la estrella de tu varita, pero el brazo de hueso que se hacía pasar por varita, es en realidad el brazo destruido de Toffee, y aun no sé cómo su mente se mantuvo en la estrella para manipular a Ludo y poseerlo —dijo un poco alterada su madre.

—Toffee…

Dijeron Star y Marco al unísono con incredulidad en sus rostros. No podían soltar palabra alguna al saber que aquel lagarto nunca había abandonado a Ludo, a quien siguió utilizando para sus perversos planes.

—Además, eso no es todo, Star —dijo la reina.

Moon se dirigió hacia el cuadro en donde mostraba la imagen de la reina Eclipsa.

—Baby me informó sobre tu desempeño en el examen. Al parecer fallaste, ¿no? —preguntó Moon mirando directamente a los ojos de Star.

—Pero después pude llevarle la manzana con mi magia, y no me dijo nada, pero eso mejoró las cosas, supongo.

—No es todo lo que me dijo. Hubieras fallado de no ser por tu nivel de poder que, debo admitir, es por mucho superior al mío cuando tenía tu edad.

—Wow, ¡he superado a mi madre! —exclamó Star con mucha emoción en sus ojos.

—Sí, pero debes… —fue interrumpida una vez más.

— ¿Oíste eso Marco? ¡Soy superior a mi madre!

—Si lo oí Star, pero no…

— ¡Star! —ahora fue Marco el interrumpido por la reina Moon.

—Oh, perdón —dijo la princesa mientras soltaba una pequeña risilla.

—Baby me dijo que nunca había visto un nivel de poder tan alto, desde nuestra ancestro, la reina Eclipsa.

Star borró su sonrisa, y pasó a un gesto más serio, en el que prestaba toda su atención a cada palabra de su madre.

—La historia dice, que la reina Eclipsa Butterfly reinó Mewni al lado de un mewano, pero abandonó su puesto al enamorarse de un demonio. Tú puedes tener un nivel de poder similar al de ella, pero debes tener una gran responsabilidad, porque tus emociones, a veces controlan el rumbo de tu magia.

—Espera, ¿crees que yo puedo ocuparme de Toffee?

—Quedará enmarcado en esta habitación si lo haces. Además, sé que es peligroso, pero tu poder hará muchas cosas increíbles.

—Entonces debo aprender a manejar mejor la excavación profunda —concluyó Star ante las explicaciones de Moon.

—Exacto.

Moon se acercó a la princesa de catorce años, y le dio un corto, pero emotivo abrazo. Tal vez Mewni se encontraba en peligro, pero eso no evitó que Star soltara una sonrisa, al saber que puede cambiar las cosas para mejor.

—Espera, ¿dónde está Marco? —se preguntó Star al notar que su mejor amigo ya no se encontraba en la habitación.

La princesa buscó por cada rincón del castillo a aquel chico moreno, pero no lo encontró. Finalmente, decidió subir a su habitación, y al abrir la puerta, lo encontró, sentado en su cama con la cabeza gacha, como si algo no le pareciera correcto.

—Marco —Star se sentó a su lado —, ¿qué pasa?

— ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir ignorando el hecho de que me lo dijiste en plena fiesta antes de irte?

—Ah, yo…

—Me mentiste Star. Primero dijiste que yo no te gustaba, y que sólo me querías como amigo.

—Marco, no quería arruinar las cosas entre nosotros, sabía que no sentías lo mismo.

—Pero te hacías daño a ti misma. Esa es la verdadera razón por la cual saliste temprano del concierto de Love Sentence, ¿verdad?

Star no pudo decir nada. Sabía que era la cruda realidad, ya que no soportaba seguir viendo a Marco junto con Jackie.

—Por favor perdóname, yo ni sabía que estabas enamorada de mí.

—No, perdóname tú a mí Marco. Debí habértelo dicho antes en vez de estar tratando de fingir que no sentía nada —dijo Star mientras agachaba su cabeza.

Unas pequeñas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de los ojos de la princesa, hasta que sintió algo. Los brazos de su mejor amigo la rodeaban en un cálido abrazo, en donde intentaba calmarla.

—Solo quiero que haya más confianza Star, tanto con nosotros, como con lo de Toffee. Hemos luchado juntos contra las fuerzas del mal, así que quieras o no, seguiré luchando a tu lado hasta derrotar a Toffee.

Star no dijo nada, solo se dejó llevar por el calor del abrazo. Saber que Marco no la dejará la reconforta tanto. Tal vez no corresponda sus sentimientos, pero para ella, simplemente fue lindo tener a alguien cerca para compartir toda clase de sentimientos.

Por su parte, Marco sabía que pasaría menos tiempo con sus padres, sus amigos, e incluso Jackie Lynn Thomas, pero Star había mejorado sus días, y ella merecía que él ayudara a mejorar los suyos. Sí, aunque él no se haya dado cuenta, una porción de su corazón seguía estando para ella por la eternidad.

Así lo dictó la luna roja.

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Después de ver el final de temporada, me dije "esto tiene que tener una continuación", y tada.**

 **Bueno, muchas gracias por la atención.**

 **Att: Emily Rock.**


	2. Entrenamiento

**Hola mis queridos lectores.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, y por seguir este fanfic que la verdad, me dan muchas ganas de continuar antes de que salga la tercera temporada. Como apenas soy una novata en esto de los fanfics, entonces procuraré mejorar durante cada capítulo.**

 **Disclaimer: Star Vs The Forces of Evil pertenece a Daron Nefcy.**

* * *

— ¡Por favor, para! —exclamó con mucho temor.

—Soy parte de ti ahora, así que debes aceptarlo. Además, no tienes a nadie por quien estar consiente ahora, ¿verdad? —respondió dando énfasis en su pregunta retórica.

—Mi familia…mi hermano…

—Claro. La vergüenza real de los Avarius. Aquel que robó su castillo y lo hizo explotar. ¿Realmente crees que tienes algún poder sin mi ayuda?

—Domé a una araña, un águila, un ejército de ratas, y conseguí robar el maíz del reino.

— ¿Bajo qué órdenes?

No pudo dar respuesta alguna a aquella pregunta. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de la amarga sorpresa, al darse cuenta del control al que era sometido después de encontrar aquel fragmento de la varita.

—Tal vez se haya destruido el castillo, pero observa todo lo que puedes alcanzar con mi control. ¿No es lo que querías?

—Bueno…yo…

—Puedes alcanzar esto y mucho más. Déjate llevar —después de decir esto, no hubo respuesta alguna, lo cual provocó una sonrisa malvada en aquel rostro que no era suyo. Toffee sabía perfectamente que no podría poseer la mente de Ludo, pero no dudaría en convencerlo para recuperar lo que perdió una vez.

—Entonces, ¿no volverás? —preguntó preocupada Angie.

—Mamá, debo ayudar a Star, será por el verano —respondió Marco mientras recibía el fuerte abrazo de su madre.

Desde que Marco había accedido a dar ayuda para salvar el destino de Mewni, Star no dejó de pensar en que no era correcto que su mejor amigo abandonara a todo lo que le rodeaba así nada más, así que ella misma lo acompañó para así mismo poder excusarse por su repentina salida. Los Díaz la recibieron con fuertes abrazos, y la princesa volvió a sentirse bien ante aquella reacción.

— ¡Demuestra lo fuerte que puedes ser hijo! —exclamó Raphael mientras Marco deshacía su abrazo con su mamá.

—Daré lo mejor de mí, papá —el moreno prosiguió a abrazar a su progenitor con cariño. Raphael no pudo con la emoción, y soltó unas cuantas lágrimas mientras recibía a su hijo en sus brazos.

—Jackie —se dirigió a su novia luego de abrazar a su padre —. Lo siento, sé que querías pasar todo el verano conmigo.

—Oh Marco, no cabe duda en que lo harás bien, sólo ten mucho cuidado por favor —respondió ella seguido de un dulce beso que dejó las mejillas de Marco completamente rojizas ante el tacto de los labios de su linda novia.

—Marco, debemos irnos —dijo Star, quien había estado presenciando la despedida de Marco con las personas importantes para él. Sí, una vez más vio aquel beso entre el chico del cual estaba enamorada, y su novia, una humana que merecía el cariño del moreno por actuar mucho más rápido que ella misma. Pero esta vez le dio menos importancia, ya que ahora tenía asuntos más importantes que atender.

—Cuídate mucho mi pequeño —Angie empezó a llorar mientras llenaba con otro abrazo a su hijo.

—Gracias, mamá.

Dicho esto, Marco procedió a usar sus tijeras para abrir el portal interdimensional que conduciría a Mewni, y después de que Star traspasara aquel portal, Marco procedió a traspasarlo también.

—Justo a tiempo, Star —dijo la reina Moon al ver a su hija regresar a la sala principal del castillo.

—Vamos —fue lo único que dijo Star antes de comenzar a andar por el castillo.

Los tres bajaron varios pisos por las escaleras del castillo, hasta llegar a un peculiar sótano en lo más profundo de la estructura del hogar de Star.

Sus puertas estaban cerradas, y en ellas se podían apreciar dos rombos inscritos en aquel material de hierro. De repente, la reina extendió sus brazos, cerró sus ojos, y aquellos rombos que estaban en cada una de sus mejillas brillaron, activando los robos inscritos, y en consecuencia, logrando abrir aquella gran puerta.

Los ojos de Star y Marco se mostraban asombrados y maravillados al encontrar detrás de las puertas un campo de entrenamiento. Ante sus ojos se podía ver una gran sala, en la cual se podía observar una gran cancha de arena. Sus paredes de ladrillos tenían bases en las cuales se hallaban colgados diferentes tipos de armas, desde espadas hasta lanzas y látigos, junto con diferentes tipos de escudos para la defensa.

—Wow —fue lo único que dijo Marco al entrar a aquella sala.

—Bien, ya que has decidido quedarte, ¿sabes usar esto? —preguntó la reina mientras una de las espadas colgadas y se la lanzaba al humano.

—La verdad, creo que lo he olvidado —respondió el moreno, ya que un buen tiempo había pasado desde que había tenido que luchar dieciséis años para ganarse sus tijeras dimensionales.

—Pues siendo humano, no te puedes valer solo de tus habilidades corporales. Debes esquivar, bloquear y atacar al enemigo.

Marco observaba con detenimiento el brillo del filo de la espada que recibió. Tal vez haya perdido parte de lo que alcanzo para ganarle a Hekapoo, pero no perdía nada intentándolo.

—Acércate a la arena. Aprenderás a usarla —después de decir esto, Moon uso magia básica de sus manos, para crear una réplica de ella misma hecha de su propia magia, junto con una espada similar a la que uso ella misma al luchar contra Toffee.

—Vamos Marco, ¡yo sé que tú puedes! —animó Star mientras veía a su amigo acercarse a su oponente durante el entrenamiento.

—Bien. Hora de empezar —acto seguido, la réplica de la reina intentó atacar a Marco, pero él supo usar la espada a su favor bloqueando el ataque. La réplica siguió intentando atacar al humano con varias tajadas, pero él solo las bloqueaba con la espada.

— ¡Vamos Marco! —gritaba Star desde donde estaba observando la lucha.

— ¿Es lo único que sabes hacer? —resonó en los oídos de Marco aquella pregunta retórica de la madre de Star, así que dejó de bloquear los ataques de la réplica, y empezó a esquivarlos mientras corría para no ser lastimado. Parecía fácil lo que estaba haciendo el mejor amigo de Star, pero llegó un momento en el que de las manos de la réplica de Moon, salían rayos mágicos apuntando hacia el humano. Mientras la réplica los lanzaba con maestría y fascinación ante los ojos de la princesa, el moreno tenía que mejorar sus reflejos para esquivar tanto las tajadas de ésta, como los rayos que provenían en dirección hacia él, pero le era más difícil acercarse a algún punto ciego para atacarla.

— ¡Recuerda: Bloquear, esquivar, y atacar. Usa los pies a tu favor! —exclamó la reina Moon al ver que Marco no avanzaba con sus movimientos.

—Pero…

Esa palabra que emitió el humano fue suficiente para que se distrajera ante el rayo que lo atacó en la rodilla derecha, y lo hizo caer.

— ¡Marco! —exclamó Star mientras se acarcaba corriendo hacía donde estaba su mejor amigo.

—Star, quédate ahí —ordenó su madre mientras se acercaba para ayudar a Marco a levantarse.

—Observa —dijo ella mientras formaba una espada con su magia —. Bloquear, esquivar, y atacar. Los pies también son nuestra arma, porque si nos quedamos quietos no logramos nuestro objetivo —instruyó a Marco mientras luchaba contra su réplica, esquivando sus tajadas, a la vez que las bloqueaba y usaba sus pies para dar un gran salto, y atacar por detrás. Al recibir aquel ataque, la réplica simplemente se desvaneció.

—Ve y descansa por ahora, no lo has hecho tan mal.

Marco se acercó hacia donde estaba su mejor amiga.

—Oye, que bien bloqueas y esquivas —dijo la princesa mientras le daba un leve codazo.

—Lo sé, pero debo mejorar —respondió Marco dando una pequeña sonrisa.

—Star, es tu turno —dijo la reina mientras su hija se acercaba a ella.

—Contigo será diferente. Quiero probar tu potencial, por lo cual yo seré tu oponente.

— ¡Genial! Entonces empecemos —exclamó la rubia mientras sacaba su varita.

—No Star. Esta vez no usarás tu varita.

—Pero…

—Recuerda: excavar profundo.

—Está bien —dijo un poco fastidiada la princesa mientras guardaba su varita.

La reina se transformó. Sacó sus alas y brazos de mewbertad, y sus ojos brillaron.

—Bien, dame todo lo que tienes.

La reina empezó a lanzar rayos de magia en dirección hacia la princesa. Star intentaba sacar a flote su excavación profunda, pero le era difícil concentrarse en una buena razón para hacerlo. Ella no podía seguir huyendo de los ataques de su madre, por lo cual recibió uno de ellos en su brazo izquierdo, y cayó de rodillas.

— ¡Vamos, levántate! ¡Dame tu mejor tiro! —exclamaba eufóricamente la reina al ver a su hija de rodillas. De repente, a Star le llegaron a la mente aquellos recuerdos de Toffee. Sí, aquel monstruo que casi asesinó a su mejor amigo, que la forzó a destruir su propia varita, y puso en jaque a su familia, su reino, e incluso su estadía en la tierra.

— ¡Tú puedes Star! —exclamó Marco desde su sitio. Ahora estaba Marco en su mente, sí, el primer ser humano en ofrecerle su amistad, su confianza, y su ayuda para ser una mejor gobernante en el futuro. Pero también estaba aquel ser que no correspondió sus sentimientos, que se besó con otra chica frente a ella, aun teniendo en cuenta lo que sentía, que discutía con ella varias veces por cosas menores, y que atrapó su atención desde el baile de la luna roja, haciéndola sentirse mal cada vez que no reunía valor para decirle lo que sentía.

La princesa se levantó, pero ahora sus ojos y los corazones de sus mejillas tenían un intenso brillo verde. Toda su silueta estaba cubierta de un aura brillante de color verde, y se le podía notar una expresión de enojo. La sorpresa de Moon fue enorme. Por primera vez estaba presenciando el gran poder que puede desatar su hija, pero no notó cuando un rayo de magia verde le dio en el costado y la hizo caer. Sí, su hija le había dado todo lo que podía, pero no podía controlar el uso de aquella magia.

Los ojos y mejillas de Star dejaron de brillar, al igual que el aura verde desapareció. La sorpresa de la rubia fue grande al ver a su madre en el suelo arenoso.

— ¡Mama! —exclamó mientras se acercaba a ella —. Lo siento mucho, no sabía lo que hacía.

—Star —dijo su madre mientras se sentaba con dificultad —, tus emociones controlan el rumbo de tu magia. Debes aprender a equilibrar tus emociones tanto positivas como negativas. Creo que meditarlo para que nada te afecte es una buena práctica hija. Cada vez que suceda algo que te pueda gustar o no, simplemente medítalo, ponlo en equilibrio, y luego deja salir la excavación profunda.

—Entonces, ¿cierro los ojos, y respiro profundo?

—Exacto. No te dejes llevar por lo demás, aprende a controlar tu propia magia.

—Aun lo siento mamá.

—No te preocupes. Ponlo en práctica, y después volveré a evaluar tu desempeño.

— ¡Abrazo! —exclamó la princesa mientras rodeaba a su madre con un cálido abrazo. Moon sólo se dejó llevar, porque a pesar de lo que estaba pasando, confiaba en que su hija podría arreglar lo que ella no pudo.

Durante el resto del día, Star y Marco almorzaron, y sólo se dedicaron a descansar, pues el día siguiente su entrenamiento continuaría.

—Oye, ¿por qué no usaste tu karate durante la lucha? —preguntó Star mientras estaba sentada en su cama junto con Marco.

—No lo sé. Quería recordar cómo usar la espada, que simplemente no se me ocurrió usar el karate a mi favor para moverme entre sus ataques.

—Bueno, entonces irás mejorando eso. Estuvo bien tu desempeño.

—Gracias —respondió Marco esbozando una leve sonrisa —. Star —borró su sonrisa al decir su nombre —, hay algo que he pensado decirte en todo el día.

—Oh Marco, sé que no será fácil acostumbrarte a estar lejos de los que amas, pero pase lo que pase, tú serás un gran guerrero, y yo mejoraré controlando mi magia.

Las últimas palabras que dijo Star resonaron en los oídos del humano. Es cierto, ella debía aprender la meditación para equilibrar sus emociones, y cayó en cuenta de que no era muy seguro decirle lo que le quería decir en ese momento.

— ¿Qué me querías decir?

—Nada. Descansa —dijo él dándole una sonrisa a su mejor amiga.

—Igualmente.

Acto seguido, Marco se levantó y salió de la habitación de Star, para dirigirse a la habitación de huéspedes. No estaba seguro si fue lo correcto ocultar la verdad de lo que sentía, pero estaba convencido de que su mejor amiga tenía ahora una prioridad: Salvar a su reino.

* * *

 **Bien, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Para el entrenamiento de Marco, me inspiré en el entrenamiento de Connie con Perla en Steven Universe, aunque pienso que es difícil narrar las luchas, batallas o entrenamientos, no se preocupen, mejoraré.**

 **Aclaro que me gusta mucho el Starco, pero no tengo nada en contra del Jarco. No es un mal triángulo.**

 **Respuestas a los comentarios anónimos:**

 **Sara: Lo sé, lo sé, a todos los fans del Starco les rompió el corazón ver esa confesión, y yo tampoco me podía quedar así sin hacer algo jeje, bueno, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.**

 **Chocococo: Como soy una novata, me falta mejorar muchas cosas, pero gracias por tu comentario, y como lo dije, no ppdía quedarme de brazos cruzados al ver el final de temporada rompe corazones.**

 **Alice: Jejeje, me alegra que te haya gustado este primer capítulo, espero no decepcionarte con este.**

 **Ahora sí, muchas gracias por su atención queridos lectores.**

 **Att: Emily Rock.**


	3. Amistad

**Hola mis queridos lectores.**

 **Gracias por seguir leyendo este fanfic que quiero seguir continuando todo lo que pueda.**

 **Espero no decepcionarlos con este episodio.**

 **Disclaimer: Star Vs The Forces of Evil pertenece a Daron Nefcy.**

* * *

— ¡Vamos Marco! ¡Tú puedes! —exclamó la princesa mientras veía a su amigo moverse entre los ataques de la réplica de la reina Moon.

—Bloquear —susurró Marco para sí mismo mientras usaba su espada para detener cada lanzamiento que la réplica le daba —. Esquivar —volvió a susurrar mientras sus reflejos le indicaban como evadir cada ataque usando los pies a su favor. Mientras usaba su espada para bloquear cada tajada de su contrincante, se agachaba y saltaba para esquivar cada rayo mágico que iba en dirección hacia él, y corría hasta estar bastante cerca de la réplica —. ¡Atacar! —exclamó mientras saltaba y le propinaba una gran patada a su rival, haciéndola caer sin ningún soporte para volver a levantarse. Cuando ésta menos se dio cuenta, Marco le había clavado su espada en el costado, dando por terminado el entrenamiento. La réplica sólo se desvaneció ante los ojos del moreno.

—Bien hecho —dijo la reina con una sonrisa en su rostro después de haber observado el desempeño de su estudiante.

— ¡Sí! ¡Yo sabía que lo harías! —gritó Star mientras corrió y asfixió a Marco con uno de sus abrazos.

—Sí…Star…me estás dejando sin aire… —suplicó Marco con un tono carente de voz mientras sonreía con un poco de nerviosismo.

* * *

Una semana y media había pasado desde el primer entrenamiento de Star y Marco, y ellos dos han estado procurando ser cada vez mejores. Mientras Marco implementaba sus conocimientos de karate junto con cada movimiento de su espada, Star aprendía a convocar más seguido su excavación profunda al pensar en todos los seres que le importaban. Marco mejoraba sus movimientos día tras día, pero a Star no le iba muy bien. Es cierto que podía convocar su magia cada vez más rápido y seguido, pero era difícil controlarla con tantos pensamientos en la cabeza.

— ¿Qué harás en la tarde, Marco? —preguntó Star a su mejor amigo mientras iban caminando por los pasillos del castillo.

—Bueno, ya me supe defender con la espada, pero creo que le pediré a tu mamá un escudo. Me sería más sencillo.

— ¡Genial! Ya sabes, nada de distraccio…

Una llamarada de fuego interrumpió las palabras de Star, y de aquella llamarada, salió el ex novio demonio de la princesa, sí, aquel que estaba aprendiendo a controlar su ira: Tom Lucitor, príncipe del Inframundo.

— ¿Tom, que haces aquí? —preguntó la princesa con extrañeza.

—Un saludo no vendría mal de vez en cuando Star —respondió el demonio dando un guiño —. Quería saber si querías salir conmigo por un rato.

—Oye, ¿no te quedó en claro que debías respetar mis sentimientos aquella vez que casi mato a una sirena?

—Es por eso que dejaré que lo pienses, y si dices que no, lo entenderé.

—Desde que me usaste para obtener tu medalla, no confío en ti —dijo Marco en un tono amenazante, mientras atravesaba con su mirada al príncipe.

—Relájate Marco. No tengo ningún haz bajo la manga.

—Tom, aprecio mucho tu gesto sobre la ira pero, ¿cómo sabías que yo estaba aquí? —preguntó Star.

—Oh, bueno. La verdad es que he estado al pendiente de cada vez que tu amigo dice tu nombre —confesó el príncipe mientras bajaba su mirada —. Sólo quería verte bien.

Star no pudo soltar palabra alguna. Tom Lucitor, su ex novio, el demonio que la había manipulado para dejar de ser ella misma, se estaba comportando de una manera diferente a como solía ser. ¿Será que ha cambiado para poder obtener su amor una vez más, o era un intento más por forzarla a estar a su lado? Su cabeza estaba confundida. Ya no sabía si confiar en aquel príncipe que le gustó antes, o en aquel demonio posesivo que la engañó.

—Toma esta campana. Ya sabes, por si decides venir —dicho esto, el demonio invocó otra llamarada de fuego la cual lo cubrió, y aquella desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno de Tom.

* * *

—River, ¿estás seguro de que funcionará? —preguntó la reina un poco nerviosa.

—No del todo, pero estoy contigo para lo que pase querida —respondió el rey Butterfly mientras tomaba con cariño la mano de su esposa. Moon esbozó una sonrisa, soltó la mano de su esposo y procedió a acercarse hacia un cuerno lleno de polvo en su interior, el cual estaba posado sobre una mesa.

—Regresa a la realidad aquello que se perdió, y remienda las heridas que el pasado dejó —susurró la reina extendiendo sus manos, de las cuales empezó a brotar magia. Los rombos de las mejillas de Moon empezaron a brillar, y aquel polvo que se encontraba en el interior del cuerno se levitó. La forma de una cabra adulta empezó a tomar aquella masa de polvo, y en un parpadear, aquella forma había adquirido diseño y color. El cuerno regresó a su cabeza, y sus ojos se empezaron a abrir lentamente.

—Canciller…

* * *

—Marco, ayúdame a decidir por favor —pidió desesperadamente la princesa mientras caminaba en círculos por su habitación.

—Star, sabes que no confío en Tom, pero tal vez aceptar te haga ver que puedes manejar el asunto —respondió el humano sentado sobre la cama de su mejor amiga.

— ¿Y si empieza a presionarme? ¿Y si vuelvo a sentir un gusto hacia él? ¿Y si todo esto es un truco? ¿Y si en realidad solo quiere tenerme? ¿Y si…

—Espera —dijo Marco poniéndose de pie. Se acercó hacia la nerviosa Star, y la detuvo apoyando su mano en el hombro de la princesa —. Una vez me dijiste que podías manejar las cosas sola, así que sigue tus actitudes. Eres una princesa que no se deja llevar fácilmente, eres hábil, ágil, e inteligente. Si algo sale mal, me puedes llamar, pero yo confío en que lograrás lo que te propongas.

La rubia soltó una cálida sonrisa. A pesar de las situaciones, Marco seguía estando para ella, y eso lo agradecía mucho. Un momento bastó para que la princesa se quedara observando los ojos de su moreno amigo, eran grandes y de color oscuro, pero eran bastante expresivos; demostraban preocupación, atención y dedicación. Los ojos de Star brillaban de admiración ante el contacto visual que tenían. Por otro lado, Marco no podía pronunciar palabra alguna. Sus ojos notaban aquel brillo proveniente de los orbes de la princesa, y solo se podía quedar admirándolos estupefactamente.

—Gracias —susurró su mejor amiga antes de tocar la campana que invocaría a aquella carroza quela llevo al baile de la luna roja.

Al frente del balcón de su habitación, surgió una llamarada de fuego, de la cual salió un demonio con alas cargando la gran carroza.

—Prometo que me cuidaré —Dijo la princesa después de entrar en la carroza, e indicarle al demonio que ya la puede llevar al Inframundo. La carroza fue descendiendo mientras otra llamarada la hacía desaparecer.

Marco seguía anonadado ante la cercanía de éste con su mejor amiga. Jamás se había callado abruptamente frente a alguien, ni siquiera su novia, quien le gustaba desde la infancia. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Acaso aun sentía algo por la princesa? Después de reaccionar ante la ida de su amiga, Marco tomó un gesto de seriedad, y agachó la mirada. Aquella noche lo que ella necesitaba era un amigo que la apoyara en sus decisiones, y eso le dolió, pero no le quedó de otra más que aceptar que la princesa no se sentía atraída, así como él se sintió aquella noche que selló su destino. El humano pensó que olvidaría aquel sentimiento si se enfocaba en aquella chica linda que lo atraía, Jackie Lynn Thomas, pero bastó un momento para hacerle caer en cuenta de que no podía olvidar aquello y seguir adelante.

* * *

—Je, gracias por haber venido —dijo Tom dándole la bienvenida a su ex novia en el castillo Lucitor.

—Bueno, ya sabes, te vigilo —respondió Star mirando fijamente el rostro del demonio.

—Tranquila, ven —dijo guiándola hacia su habitación, en la cual había estado compitiendo contra Marco.

—Espera. ¿No encontraré una caja llena de almas perdidas como la última vez? —preguntó la princesa antes de entrar.

—No. Te lo aseguro —respondió Tom con una sonrisa.

—Vaya, tu habitación no ha cambiado —dijo la princesa observando con curiosidad.

—Sí, lo sé. ¿Sangre de guerricornio? —preguntó Tom mientras se acercaba uno de sus sirvientes con dos vasos llenos de sangre de guerricornio.

—No gracias —respondió Star con un gesto de disgusto.

—Vale. Y, ¿qué te gustaría hacer? ¿Aun escuchas a Love Sentence?

— ¡Sigo siendo una fanática de las mejores! —exclamó la rubia con orgullo.

— ¡Genial! Entonces querrás escuchar su nuevo sencillo —el príncipe se acercó hacia un reproductor de música. Puso a reproducir uno de los discos de la banda.

" _It was no secret the way that we feel. Our love is so pure, our love is so real"._

Star no pudo evitar pensar en aquella noche del concierto al escuchar la introducción de la canción Just Friends. "¿Por qué Tom? ¿Por qué esa canción?" pensó la princesa arrepintiéndose de haber dicho que seguía siendo una gran fanática de Love Sentence. De repente, a sus pensamientos llegaron los recuerdos de aquella noche, sí, aquella noche en la que aquel mejor amigo del cual estaba enamorada le había golpeado en la cara con aquel beso. Los corazones de sus mejillas brillaron en un tono verdoso, y sus ojos cambiaron.

Tom, al darse cuenta de la no muy alegre reacción de Star, pausó la canción.

—Star, ¿quieres que reproduzca otra? —preguntó el demonio preocupado.

Al apoyar sus manos sobre los hombros de la princesa, Star reaccionó ante el tacto, desvaneciendo el brillo verde de sus ojos y corazones; se dio cuenta de que su magia aún la hacía salir de control, y eso seguía sin alegrarle.

—Lo siento Tom…a veces no puedo controlar mi magia —se disculpó agachando la mirada.

—Lo sé Star, digo, los he estado vigilando, y por eso te traje; necesitabas algo de relajación —respondió Tom con una sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué de repente te portas tan amable conmigo? —preguntó Star con una mirada de sospecha.

—No estarás convencida hasta que te lo diga, ¿verdad?

—Ya sabes lo terca que soy.

Tom dio un suspiro, y procedió a sentarse sobre su cama. Tomó una actitud seria y mirando a los ojos azules de la rubia, le habló con la verdad.

—Tal vez no pueda forzarte a que volvamos a estar juntos, pero solo quiero una oportunidad para al menos tener tu amistad —volteó la mirada —. Nunca he tenido un amigo de verdad, y es por eso que aún sigo tratando de controlar mi ira.

—Tom —se acercó hacia donde estaba el príncipe —. Obviamente debes corregir tus problemas, pero no cambies tu forma de ser por una amistad. Vale más siendo tú mismo —dijo la princesa esbozando una pequeña pero linda sonrisa.

El demonio se sintió confortado al recibir un repentino abrazo por parte de su ex novia. Al separarse, se quedaron por un momento mirándose a los ojos. Sí, a él le encantaría que ella volviera a abrazarlo y besarlo haciéndolo sentir que hay alguien por quien mejorar, pero al mirar sus profundos ojos azules, se dio cuenta de que no necesitaba su amor, que ya tenía algo más importante: autoconfianza. Star por su parte, solo le bastó observar los ojos de su ex novio para saber que no estaba mintiendo. Después de engaños y manipulaciones, por fin era él mismo, sí, aquella noche que salió con Marco le había hecho meditar las cosas, y ella estaba feliz por él.

—Tengo mucha presión ahora Tom, pero creo que tienes razón —dijo ella procediendo a poner a reproducir otro disco de la banda Love Sentence.

— ¡Te venceré en el Ping-pong! —exclamó él mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía hacia la mesa de Ping-pong.

— ¡Ja! No lo creo —respondió la princesa aceptando el reto. Cada uno agarro una raqueta de Ping-pong y empezó el juego. Star sabía que Tom no jugaba limpio, por lo cual estaba pendiente de cada movimiento que éste daba, y respondía cada vez que podía sin fallar.

—Pues mucho mejor que tu amigo si eres, pero no me ganarás —dijo el príncipe soltando su raqueta, y elevando la pelota con telequinesis. Lanzó la pelota con tanta fuerza, que rompió la raqueta de la princesa.

— ¡Oye! —exclamó ella, y acto seguido pensó en lo injusto que eso había sido. Era un simple juego, pero si ella no cambiaba las reglas a su antojo, entonces nadie lo haría, así que los corazones de sus mejillas y sus ojos volvieron a brillar, pero esta vez era un brillo de un intenso color blanco. Su magia era pura esta vez. La princesa obviamente había sentido enojo por la magia de Tom implementada en el juego, pero también pensó en que le ganaría, y que nadie se metía con ella, sí, por fin estaba equilibrando sus emociones.

—Yo también puedo hacer eso —dijo ella mirando con determinación al demonio. Soltó lo que le quedaba de raqueta, y levitó la pelota con su magia, lanzándola fuertemente hacia su ex novio.

Tom se sorprendió ante el acto, pero después sonrió; Alguien le estaba dando buena competencia. La pelota rebotaba fuertemente por ambos lados, y Star y Tom daban lo mejor de sí mismos. Había pasado una hora cuando la puntuación iba en empate, y ambos estaban cansados, pero no se rendirían.

— ¡Esto es genial! ¡Ya puedo controlar mi magia! —exclamó la princesa mientras seguía controlando la pelota.

—Te dije que algo de relajación no estaría mal —respondió el príncipe recibiendo las lanzadas.

— ¡Lo sé, pero esto no ha terminado! —exclamó la rubia mientras recibía la pelota. Sostuvo la pelota en su mano por un momento, y luego la lanzó lo más fuerte que pudo usando la magia a su favor. Ya era demasiado para el demonio, quien no pudo recibirla, y solo le quedó esquivarla, dejando a la princesa como campeona.

—Wow, eres increíble —dijo él mirándola con admiración. El brillo de los ojos y corazones de Star desapareció, y ella solo pudo saltar de la emoción. Debía admitir que aquel ex novio que antes intentaba volver con ella, la ayudó a superarse, y esto la ayudaría mejor en su entrenamiento. De repente, se empezó a escuchar la canción "Too Little Too Late" desde el reproductor de música de Tom, pero la princesa ya no sentía remordimiento alguno.

* * *

— ¡Gracias por traerme! —exclamó Star hacia el demonio que cargaba la carroza que la trajo de vuelta a su habitación.

— ¡Star! ¿Qué tal te fue? —preguntó Marco con emoción al ver llegar a su mejor amiga.

—Mejor de lo que creerías, Marco —respondió la rubia con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿Intentó hacerte algo?

—Mejor: me ayudó a controlar mi magia en un torneo de Ping-pong. Se puede decir que ha mejorado desde la última vez que salió contigo.

—Wow, entonces esas clases de control de ira si lo ayudaron después de todo —dijo el moreno esbozando una sonrisa.

—La verdad es que si —la princesa dio una gran sonrisa. Ya no tendría miedo de descontrolarse, porque había recuperado esa confianza y determinación en aquel partido.

Una vez más, Marco no pudo escapar ante la sonrisa de su mejor amiga. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué no podía dejar eso atrás? Mientras ella no estaba, él estuvo meditando sobre sus sentimientos, pero simplemente no podía evitar el recuerdo de aquellos ojos azules observándolo a una distancia corta. Ya no podía ocultarlo, y volvió a darse cuenta de eso cuando la vio llegar de aquella carroza.

—Yo…me tengo que ir —y sin dar tiempo para una respuesta, el humano salió corriendo de la habitación de la princesa. Star se quedó extrañada ante tal acto, pero después hablaría de eso.

* * *

—Entonces, ¿estás entrenando a tu propia hija para que vaya a ser vencida por Toffee? —preguntó Hekapoo un poco alterada.

Después de haber revivido a Lekmet con su magia, Moon se encargó de que el canciller pudiera despertar al resto de la Alta Comisión Mágica, y hecho esto, le reina convocó una reunión sobre una gran mesa rectangular.

—Si vieras todo el potencial que tiene. Hekapoo, no podemos dejar que ese potencial se desvíe hacia la maldad así como sucedió con la reina Eclipsa—respondió Moon ante aquella pregunta.

—Sí, pero mientras tú haces eso, ¿qué haremos nosotros? —preguntó Omnitraxus.

— ¿No es obvio? ¡También debemos mejorar nosotros! —exclamó decidido Rhombulus.

—No es tan sencillo. Toffee tiene un poder enorme que nos sobrepasa a todos —dijo preocupada la reina.

—Sí, pero esa niña no puede pelear sola —respondió Rhombulus.

—Hay que protegerla. Si Toffee viene por su dedo, no tardará en llegar aquí —dijo Hekapoo alarmada.

—Es por eso que pido su ayuda. Hay que evitarlo a toda costa.

—No te preocupes. La protegeremos mientras entrene —dijo Omnitraxus con un tono confortante para la reina. Ahora la Alta Comisión Mágica estaba con ella, y sea como sea, acabarían con aquella amenaza para Mewni.

* * *

 **Bueno, gracias por la paciencia mis queridos lectores. A veces la falta de inspiración ataca vilmente, pero espero no decepcionarlos con este episodio.**

 **Respuesta a comentarios anónimos:**

 **Anna: Espero que te haya gustado el regreso de nuestro demonio favorito jeje. Gracias por seguir leyendo :3**

 **Alice: Perdona si te hice esperar bastante, pero gracias por seguir leyendo el fanfic :3**

 **Ahora sí, muchas gracias por su atención.**

 **Att: Emily Rock.**


End file.
